ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Mieczysław Wezół
thumb Mieczysław Wezół (Wojciech Wysocki) - drugoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i epizodyczna w filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje, jedyny lekarz w gminie. Mąż Doroty. Panicznie boi się swojej żony, która pilnuje, by nie spotykał się z żadnymi kobietami. Nie wierzy w działanie medycyny ("To i tak nic nie pomoże"), mimo to mieszkańcy gminy uważają go za dobrego specjalistę. Kiedyś chciał zostać seksuologiem, lecz gdy poznał Dorotę nie mógł spełnić swojego marzenia. 'Seria 1' Poznajemy go, gdy w Wilkowyjach panuje epidemia grypy. Nie wierzy jednak w swoje możliwości i nie umie nikogo w pełni wyleczyć. Na szczęście otrzymuje zioła od babki zielarki, które pomogły już choremu Księdzu i Lucy. Wypisuje zwolnienie z pracy Witebskiemu, lecz Wójt niszczy je, by polonista skończył na czas pierwszy numer Wieści Gminnej. Wezół planuje wyjazd do pracy za granicę i o lekcje języka angielskiego prosi Lucy. Jednak jego zazdrosna żona wybija mu z głowy spotkania z Amerykanką. Załamany porwaniem Lucy Kusy postanawia skończyć z nałogowym piciem. Prosi Wezóła, by wszczepił mu pod skórę preparat, który w połączeniu z alkoholem zabija. Gdy Kusy podejmuje próbę samobójczą, doktor wyznaje Lucy, że wszył pijaczkowi tylko witaminy i od tego na pewno nie umrze. 'Seria 2' Jest zaproszony na uroczyste otwarcie Country Clubu, tym samym zostaje zaliczony do wilkowyjskich dżentelmenów. Widząc jednak tworzące się zamieszki przed lokalem, ucieka niespostrzeżenie razem z Czerepachem tylnym wyjściem. Po wizycie w domu Wezółów znajomego, który niedawno wrócił ze Szkocji gdzie pracował w szpitalu, jego żona Dorota postanawia męża również wysłać za granicę. Wójt próbuje zatrzymać Wezóła, grożąc zwolnieniem z pracy, lecz ten bardziej boi się sprzeciwić żonie niż Koziołowi. Tym razem do lekcji u Amerykanki dochodzi. Wójt wspólnie z Księdzem postanawiają koniecznie zatrzymać doktora i układają dwa plany postępowania w tym celu. Pierwszy, polegający na przestrzeganiu Wezółowej przed wysłaniem męża do "innych bab" przez Więcławską, Wójtową i Michałową. Gdy jednak Dorota wymusza od Wezóła podpisanie weksla na sto tysięcy złotych, zostaje tylko "plan B". Witebski ma za zadanie pójść do Wezółowej i robić jej zdjęcia, najlepiej występującej w skąpym stroju. Policjant przerywa lekcje doktora w dworku i powiadamia o zaistniałej sytuacji w domu Wezóła. Doktor widząc Witebskiego z jego rozbierającą się żoną, wściekły uderza polonistę w nos, po czym niszczy jego aparat cyfrowy. Wezółowa oddaje się mężowi pod symboliczną karę - "klapsy". Na szczęście wszystkich mieszkańców doktor postanawia zostać we wsi. 'Seria 3' Więcławski przychodzi do niego z prośbą, żeby zbadał jego córkę będącą w nieślubnej ciąży i bez względu na wynik badań nakazał jej nie wychodzić z domu. Mimo iż to jest niezgodne z etyką lekarską, "dla dobra sprawy" doktor posłuchał go i wydał Weronice zalecenie pozostania w domu. Werka oczywiście nie była zadowolona z tej decyzji, określając później Wezóła "wsiowym konowałem". W ostatnim odcinku sezonu odbiera poród Weroniki, po czym na weselu Michałowej ze Stachem Japyczem ogłasza nowinę o nowej Wilkowyjance. 'Seria 4' Gdy Kusemu rodzi się córka, zatroskany ojciec nieustannie zawraca mu głowę pytaniami, czy z jego dzieckiem wszystko jest w porządku. Doktora bardzo to drażni. Ma romans z wójtową, nie wiedząc, że jego żona przeżywa to samo z Wójtem. 'Seria 5' Po otwarciu w Wilkowyjach apteki Czerepach namawia go, by chorym przepisywał te leki, które akurat apteka ma na stanie. Jednak doktor, wierny zasadom etyki lekarskiej, stanowczo odmawia. Dochodzi do nieporozumienia między nim a magistrem Polakowskim, gdy tamten, wprowadzony w błąd przez swoich pracodawców (że w Wilkowyjach nie ma lekarza), wszedł doktorowi w kompetencje i udzielał w aptece porad medycznych. Ostatecznie sprawa się wyjaśniła i obaj panowie nawiązują współpracę. Dostaje do pomocy młodą i piękną pielęgniarkę - Jagnę. Od razu wzbudza ona zazdrość jego żony. Żona kiedy Wezół skręcił kostkę biegnąc do Wójta wmawia mu, że jest doktorem House'm ze znanego serialu. Zakazuje mu się golić i ubrała go podobnie do House'a, a kiedy myśli nad problemem wójta, daje mu do koncentracji piłeczkę i zaleca słuchać muzyki. Doktor, przy pomocy pielęgniarki i magistra, próbuje wyjaśnić przyczynę tajemniczego omdlenia Wójta - w końcu udaje mu się wydedukować, że winę ponoszą tabletki viagry, które Kozioł przyjmował w połączeniu z innymi lekami. 'Seria 6' 'Ranczo Wilkowyje' Doktor pojawia się w filmie tylko dwa razy. Na początku filmu tuż przed mszą w kościele spóźniony wbiegł wraz ze swoją żoną, tłumacząc się, że właśnie odbierał poród. Szukając miejsca do siedzenia, zobaczył w kościele Wójta, co go mocno zdziwiło. Później, w urzędzie gminy musiał ocucić Wójta, który zemdlał na widok Czerepacha w roli kontrolera z Izby Obrachunkowej - jednak zanim wstrzyknął mu środki na otrzeźwienie, Wójt się przebudził. Biegnącego w kierunku urzędu Wezóła widzą ławkowicze, którzy żartują sobie z niego, nazywając go "wilkowyjskim pogotowiem". Cytaty *'"A co ja na to mogę poradzić?"' *'"Nie no, zdrowia tutaj wszystkim życzę!" '- do klientów nowo powstałej apteki *'"Nie wesół, panie magistrze, absolutnie nie wesół. Wezół."' - do aptekarza *'"Wątrobę wójt ma wydolną jak mało kto. To wielokrotnie zostało potwierdzone."' *'"To ja może kilka nowych szyn ortopedycznych zamówię"' - po meczu koszykówki *'"Gdyby pani była ze 30 lat starsza i bardzo brzydka, no to mogłaby pani być, prawdę mówiąc, nawet zielona."' - do pielęgniarki, gdy spytała, czy żona doktora nie akceptuje jej ze względu na kolor skóry Zobacz też *Dorota Wezół *Jagna Nowak *Ryszard Polakowski *Ośrodek zdrowia Doktora Wezóła *Mieszkanie Wezółów Kategoria:Postacie